


Los riesgos añadidos a dictar tus propias reglas

by Insideblue



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Silly boys being silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insideblue/pseuds/Insideblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Ravi le suena haber escuchado alguna vez que las noches siempre empiezan a torcerse alrededor de las dos de la mañana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los riesgos añadidos a dictar tus propias reglas

**Author's Note:**

> La estupidez de esto me sorprende incluso a mi. Pero he empezado a ver IZombie y entonces shameless porn happened, así que eso, todo muy vergonzoso xD.

A Ravi le suena haber escuchado alguna vez que las noches siempre empiezan a torcerse alrededor de las dos de la mañana. Y debe de ser verdad, porque es sábado por la noche, pasan ya de las cuatro, y él y Major están acercándose al final de la quinta cerveza cuando se escucha decir:

"Esto exige que nos inventemos un juego" redondeando atentamente el final de cada sílaba, porque puede que esté borracho pero nadie en el mundo podrá jamás acusar a Ravi de no vocalizar. Ya bastante tiene que soportarlos a todos con el tema del acento. "De hecho _ya_ se me ha ocurrido un juego. ¿Cómo lo ves?" agita su cerveza en el aire "Y luego de verdad que nos vamos a la cama"

Major le mira atentamente. No parece borracho. Nunca parece borracho. Lo más seguro es que su grado de perfección genética sea tan alto que a la mañana siguiente ni siquiera se le note que está de resaca.

"Me estás diciendo. _En serio,_ me estás diciendo, ¿qué acabas de inventarte un juego basado en el porno de la tele por cable?"

"Basado en la _cantidad_ de porno de la tele por cable" aclara Ravi. Porque en serio. Llevan haciendo zapping desde las tres (momento en el cual su nivel de coordinación visomotora empezó a dejar bastante que desear y tuvieron que optar por actividades más simples, como no hacer nada) y alrededor de una de cada tres veces que Major cambia de canal ahí está. _Porno._ Es hora de dejar de ignorarlo y aceptar que Alá o el cosmos o la densidad creciente de milicronianos en el aire están tratan de decirles algo. Y Ravi cree haber llegado al quid de la cuestión.

"Pensaba que aún seguíamos en el punto de hacer como si lo ignorársenos" Major da un sorbo a su cerveza, y Ravi se distrae un momento mirando el movimiento de arriba abajo que describe su garganta.

"Pero no se puede ignorar el destino, amigo mío. No se puede. Y este juego está esperando ser jugado" Se estira hasta colocar los pies junto a los de Major en la mesilla central, rascándose la coronilla con fuerza para despejarse "Además, es muuuy simple"

"Muy bien" ríe Major, mirándole de reojo. Tiene el pelo hecho un lío y parece más relajado que nunca ahí, repantingado bajo un pedazo de manta. Es justo como tiene que estar, piensa, y no tirado por las calles en busca de respuestas que Ravi quisiera darle pero no puede. Metiéndose en problemas porque es demasiado cabezota. Demasiado incapaz de darse por vencido. Demasiado _bueno_ , el muy cabrón. Ojalá no fuera tan bueno "Dispara"

"Vale. Verás" dice, señalando la tele con el morro de su cerveza y botando acto seguido en el sitio cuando está a punto de derramarse "Primero tú dices un número. Y entonces pasamos tantos canales como ese número. Y, entonces, si sale porno, bebo yo y si no sale, bebes tú y así, uhm, continuamente"

"Sí que se nota que has estado pensando"

Ravi chasquea la lengua ofendido y Major suelta una carcajada.

"Claro. Porque tú a la vez que bebes resuelves mentalmente ejercicios de química orgánica"

"Y además pienso en lo que hay que incluir en la lista de la compra" asiente solemne, balanceando su botella en un brindis imaginario.

"Te tiene que doler. Tanta perfección" dice Ravi con una mueca de fastidio que no llega a salirle bien del todo "Pero a lo que vamos. También hay ciertas reglas"

"Espero tu iluminación, oh sabio de los sabios"

"Pues va así. Si se están dando un beso, entonces es un solo un trago. Pero. Si lo que sale es… eh— sexo oral. Entonces bebes dos. Tres sí... _bueno_ , ya sabes" Ravi hace un gesto general con la mano para alentarle a rellenar la información que falta, pero es bastante posible que se haya ido metiendo en terreno pantanoso sin darse cuanta y la incomodidad debe vérsele a leguas, porque los labios de Major se ensanchan en una sonrisa maliciosa y dice:

"No. No sé. El qué"

Ravi resopla, pero la sonrisa no se desvanece ni un milímetro.

"Pues qué va a ser"

"Ni idea, las reglas son tuyas"

"Coito" gruñe "Si hay un coito"

Major echa la cabeza hacia atrás y cuando ríe Ravi puede verle todos los dientes.

"Haces que todo suene tan elegante, cielo. Consigues que me sienta como toda una dama"

"Tú limítate a sumarle uno más a todo lo nuevo que salga y ya está" le corta Ravi, sintiéndose como un crío abochornado, mientras Major le mira con los ojos brillantes de contento y sigue _Debes de ser un entusiasta de la categoría de avance por bases. Primera. Segunda. Tercera. Eso que me haces con la mano pero que me da vergüenza pronunciar_ y Ravi aún no está lo suficientemente borracho para enfrentarse a esto, así que le roba el mando gritando _¡Seis!_ y para su desmayo lo que está pasando precisamente es _Mira, justo una de esas cosas que haces con la mano. ¿Sexo manual, lo llamas tú?_

"Bébete cuatro tragos y calla"

Siguen así hasta que Ravi empieza a ver borrosa la manecilla que se acerca a las cinco. Pasan de _sexo lingual_ a _sexo dedal_ atravesando los inexplorados terrenos de algo a lo que ni siquiera Major, que aparentemente es el novio sexualmente liberado de la Barbie, sabe ponerle nombre. A las cinco y diez las cervezas se acumulan a su alrededor como soldados caídos en batalla y cuando Mayor dice _Once_ la pantalla cambia para mostrar a una rubia de largas piernas que hace algo que en su mecanismo serial de asignación de tragos alcanza el siete y que hace que Ravi casi se quede sin aire al tragar.

"Pues sí que te ha caído fuerte el _sexo pezonal"_

"No tengo ni idea. Eso no me lo han hecho en la vida" Suelta sin pensar, porque por lo visto para lo que ahora ya está lo suficientemente borracho es para reconocer eso.

Major, que sí que de verdad debe de tener alguna especie de mecanismo de invulnerabilidad a la borrachera y en ese momento se está permitiendo el lujo de beber sin que le toque, está a nada de expulsar la cerveza por la nariz.

"Venga ya. Estás de coña"

"¿Por qué?" pregunta, porque el que no se lo hayan hecho nunca no puede ser _tan_ raro "¿Cuántas veces te lo han hecho a ti?"

Major le mira como si Ravi fuera un experimento de botánica al que inesperadamente le hubieran crecido orejas.

"Pues. No sé. Muchas. Desde luego unas cuantas"

"Pues a mí debe haberme tocado el tanto por ciento de la población femenina no propensa a la práctica del sexo pezonal" dice sin ninguna vergüenza ya, ahogada como está en las profundidades de su botella "Porque en la vida. Además, si yo lo hago tampoco es que pase nada especial, así que no sé a qué viene esa cara que pones"

Al menos a eso le lleva algunos segundos más de la cuenta sobreponerse.

"Tienes que estar de broma" si pareciera un poco más sorprendido Ravi se vería obligado a recolocarle la mandíbula.

"Todo verdad" asiente vigorosamente con la cabeza "Soy tan virgen en el terreno del sexo pezonal como un polluelo recién nacido. Aunque bien pensado, los polluelos son anatómicamente incapaces de practicar el sexo pezonal"

Major le mira con expresión concienzuda, como si lo que viese ya no fuera Ravi, sino alguna especie de rompecabezas que tiene que solucionar. Y a Ravi se le seca la boca a pesar de haber bebido como mil cervezas porque tampoco está muy seguro de que nadie le haya mirado tan atentamente nunca.

"Pues vamos a tener que arreglarlo"

Major deja su botella sobre la mesa y a Ravi el movimiento se le hace tan largo como si se prolongara durante dos edades de la tierra enteras, como si de un gesto tan simple estuvieran prendidos eones de expectación.

"¿Qué—?" Empieza a preguntar, porque no lo entiende, qué quiere decir. De verdad que no lo entiende. Pero entonces Major se inclina hacia delante y está encima de él, encima literalmente, una mano sobre su estómago y estirando hacia arriba la tela de su camiseta de baloncesto hasta colocarla por debajo de su garganta y Ravi tiene la reacción instintiva de escurriese hacia atrás, pero no hay sitio para moverse, y queda atrapado entre el brazo del sofá y Major, enormes cantidades de Major, todo Major, cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo y susurrando:

"Shhh. _Shhh._ Ya lo verás"

Y lo siguiente es la lengua de Major, caliente y rugosa sobre la parte de su cuerpo a la que Ravi menos atención ha dedicado durante toda su vida, dando una pasada larga y lenta y húmeda y Ravi respira hondo porque la situación en general es bastante surrealista pero el hecho en sí. _Bueno._

"Tampoco ha sido para tanto"

"No te des tanta prisa" Major sonríe, una sonrisa afilada que se encaja en su mejilla y cuando vuelve a bajar la cabeza utiliza solo la porción más mínima de lengua, el roce más leve, como un gato lamiéndose despacio y Ravi cierra los dedos contra la tela del sofá porque vale, vale sí, puede que no esté tan mal, puede que—

" _Joder"_

Major ríe contra su cuerpo y la calidez de su aliento le eriza la piel, como si todas sus terminaciones nerviosas respondieran al unísono, hambrientas de sensación. Ravi siente una suavidad que roza y son los labios de Major trazando formas inconexas, extendiendo la saliva como una tortura mínima y localizada, buscando con la piel suave de su boca ese punto que hace a Ravi gemir sin poder aguantarse y tener que contener el impulso de enterrar las manos en su pelo y _tirar_ porque _másmásmás_ cuando Major succiona y _Por dios._

"MuybienMuybien. ¡Tú ganas!" consigue articular, jadeando, tratando por todos los medios de sonar algo más compuesto de lo que está "Puede que. Puede que si sea para tanto"

Major le lanza una mirada por debajo de las cejas. Tiene los labios brillantes de saliva y Ravi puede sentir el peso de su cuerpo todo a lo largo, el contorno de su cadera contra el hueso de la rodilla y es bastante posible que a Ravi se le esté atrofiando por momentos la capacidad de pensar.

"No pareces convencido del todo" dice Major, en una voz rasgada y baja que desciende por la columna vertebral de Ravi y se difunde en una nube de calor entre sus piernas. Ladea la cabeza y ahí está otra vez, su lengua, entremezclándose con el tacto rugoso de su pulgar, y Ravi siente el contorno más frío de sus dientes y piensa " _Muérdeme. Muérdeme. Haz todo lo que quieras. AsíJoder"_ porque a estas alturas el noventa por ciento de sus neuronas han tirado la toalla. Major hace un ruido en el fondo de la garganta, un _hum_ voraz, que suena como si quisiera, como si Ravi no tuviera ni siquiera que pedirlo _"¿Cuánto es todo lo que quiera?"_ pregunta, ronco y solo una porción lejana de la mente de Ravi registra que debe habérselo pedido en voz alta, pero le importa una mierda cuando Major se mueve de tal manera que otras partes de Ravi, partes de su cuerpo que siente rígidas y anhelantes, están de pronto moviéndose contra su pierna, y el calor entre sus cuerpos se hace tan insoportable ahí que es como si Ravi necesitara consumirlo, frotarse contra él hasta que queme tanto que duela, o que deje de doler, porque Ravi ya no distingue cual es cual y solo sabe que— sabe qué—

"Para, Para. _Parapara"_ Major se separa solo lo justo para mirarle. La mandíbula tensa, el pelo hecho un embrollo enmarañado contra su frente. Le mira como si se arrepintiera y no puede arrepentirse. No quiere que se arrepienta. Su cuerpo llora con la necesidad de que vuelva y Ravi quiere llorar también, porque ahora que Major no le toca no tiene ni idea de cómo va a poder seguir viviendo sin esto.

"Te estás… Estoy—" balbucea y eso no puede ser. Si ha llegado hasta aquí, lo mínimo es decir las cosas claras "Me estoy frotando contra tu pierna. Major. ¿De vedad quieres que me frote contra tu pierna?" pregunta con desmayo y a esta distancia el aliento de Major sabe dulce por el alcohol y si Ravi no se contiene va a hacer algo realmente estúpido, como inclinarse y besarle.

"Me muero de ganas, la verdad"

"¿En serio?" y sí que debe sonar sorprendido o tal vez ridículamente desesperado, o las dos cosas juntas, porque Major ríe una risa clara y extraordinaria, su risa de niño bueno, fresca y maravillosa, esa risa que a veces a Ravi se le cuela por debajo de la camiseta y lo deja todo a flor de piel y al descubierto y _ah, vale, así que era por eso_. Y es que no debe de haber nada tan extraordinario como Major, ni tan extraordinario como el hecho de que esté justo ahí, enredado entre sus piernas, dónde Ravi solo tendría que estirar una mano para poder tocarlo.

"Mira" susurra Major deslizándose hacia delante y Ravi se queda estático en el sitio, tan muerto de miedo que lo más probable es que no vuelva a recordar cómo moverse. Solo que entonces los labios de Major acarician la comisura de su boca y Ravi sabe que va a tener que hacerlo, porque es eso o no besarlos nunca, así que toma impulso hacia delante y ahí está, piel templada contra la suya propia y la lengua de Major buscando el roce con su lengua y Ravi gime, atrapando el aire que tiene dentro, y el sabor, y las formas, las manos temblando cuando buscan en su cintura y encuentran la rendija que da paso a la piel y Major le está besando como si le comiera y Ravi siente que está borracho de otra cosa, de beberle hasta que no quede nada y de que Major siga susurrándole al oído todas esas cosas que a él, al tío enloquecedoramente perfecto que parece salido de todos los sueños húmedos del Cosmopolitan, no le dan miedo.

"Quítate. Quítate la camiseta" Ravi se la quita. La suya y la de Major. Piel contra piel y sintiéndose como si tuviera otra vez diecisiete años, porque no es normal que solo con eso se le licue dentro del cerebro toda la coherencia. _"Y esto también"_ Major cuela una mano por debajo de su espalda y Ravi se arquea hasta que el pantalón le queda por debajo del culo, haciendo un esfuerzo para no morirse ahí mismo, porque entonces se perdería el resto y eso es algo que no _puede pasar "Me muero de ganas"_ repite Major, mordiéndole el cuello entre palabra y palabra _"Me muero de ganas de tocarte. Ravi. No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de—"_ la palma de la mano recorriendo su costado, el interior del muslo, la fisura de su ingle _"Y yo. También yo. Major. Tengo que—tengo—"_ Ravi se escucha y se suena sí mismo incoherente, pero todas sus funciones cerebrales están ocupadas en desabrocharle en cinturón _"Vaqueros, ¿Qué haces a esta hora en vaqueros?"_ en intentar coordinar las manos cuando Major se mueve hacia abajo para lamerle de nuevo un pezón de forma tan precisa y deliberada que igual Ravi tiene que consagrar su cuerpo a la obra y gracia de su lengua porque lo que más claro le queda de todo es que durante los últimos quince años ha estado haciendo algo mal, pero que muy mal " _Ohpor dios"_ gruñe cuando la hebilla se le escapa de las manos al tercer intento y Major ahoga una risa en el ángulo de su axila, haciéndole cosquillas _"Voyvoyvoy"_ levanta la cadera y Ravi escucha el tintineo del metal al soltarse. Aprovecha el momento para hundir las manos por debajo de la tela de los vaqueros, todo su tacto saturado de Major, de la cintura de Major, del movimiento de sus nalgas contra las palmas de sus manos cuando estira con los talones para ayudarle a quitárselos. Ravi hunde la nariz en su cuello, aspirando el olor atrapado dónde crecen las puntas de su pelo. Huele fantástico y real. A algo que Ravi no se habría atrevido a imaginar siquiera. Major le busca la boca y entonces son labios sobre labios, los músculos de su estómago deslizándose en círculos y _"Joder, madrededios. Joder"_ cuando se rozan entre las piernas y Ravi siente el contorno suave y húmedo de su polla, busca la fricción con los ojos cerrados, perdiéndose del todo en el movimiento, los dedos de Major aferrando su pelo y embistiendo con todo el cuerpo. Ni aunque se hubiera permitido hacerlo, Ravi habría conseguido imaginárselo así: el encaje palpitante entre sus cuerpos, la boca de Major abierta contra el pulso de su cuello, el movimiento de sus músculos contra las palmas de las manos; algo vivo y desesperado, la forma indefinida de una sensación que se concreta por momentos, a medida que se mueven el uno contra el otro, la tensión reverberando en los dedos de los pies y Ravi siente un acceso repentino de miedo, por saber lo que es, y poder no volver a tenerlo. Porque quiere esto con Major, lo quiere todo el tiempo. Y no solo esto, quiere ver su sonrisa perezosa de sueño por las mañanas y quiere poder besarle. Quiere llegar a casa y robar un mordisco de su cuello. Quiere esto y lo quiere todo. Le quiere a él.

"Ravi. Voy a. Ravi" Major apoya la frente en su frente y se llame los labios, como si saboreara, y Ravi busca con la boca un hueco por el que colarse porque quiere saborearlo también. El movimiento de Major se hace más rítmico, más deliberado y entonces gime dentro de su boca y su cuerpo se estira, se contrae y Ravi le aprieta fuerte, resbalando en la humedad entre los dos, corriéndose sin dejar de besarle hasta que la tensión acumulada se disuelve poco a poco, dejándoles exhaustos y deshechos el uno sobre el otro en el sofá.

A Ravi le parece que son horas, lo que tardan sus corazones en volver a latir a la par del ritmo que marca el paso del tiempo. No quiere moverse, el mismo miedo de antes formando un nudo impreciso en la entrada de su garganta, pero Major se despereza sobre él como una madeja de hilo, y sus dedos le suben por el pecho hasta encajar en la forma de su mandíbula y Ravi se obliga a mirarle, el aire atrincherado en el pecho a la espera de algo que lo deje salir.

"¿Todo bien?" pregunta Major y hay una duda que asoma a sus ojos, como una pregunta más que no se atreviera a formular en voz alta.

"¿Tu y. Tu yo vamos a—" empieza, incapaz de llegar al final. Porque quiere esto nuevo e increíble que ha pasado entre ellos, pero si tiene que renunciar a algo, entonces que sea esto, y que le dejen todo lo demás. Major, con sus sonrisas y sus bromas compartidas. Major, que de alguna forma misteriosa se las ha arreglado para ocupar más espacio dentro del corazón de Ravi del que jamás ha ocupado nadie.

Major sonríe. Sonríe como si Ravi fuera tonto de remate y respira hondo, como si él también, él también hubiera estado esperando y con su pregunta Ravi le hubiera dado la única respuesta que necesitaba.

"Mejor que bien" dice, inclinándose para besarle y Ravi sonríe contra su boca, agradeciendo en silencio las cosas que se tuercen siempre pasadas las dos de la mañana y la cantidad absurda de porno que emiten en la franja nocturna de la tele por cable.


End file.
